Just When Hope is Lost
by TheVenomRunsThruMe
Summary: BtVS/AtS/Charmed x over. *CHAPTER 6 UP!* This is more in the Angel side. Willow goes to help the LA gang bring Angel's soul back and vanquish the Beast. r
1. Hope

  
**Where it takes place: It takes place once Cordilia, Wesley, Gunn and Conner saw the priestesses and their family dead. And I dont have no clue where it takes place in Buffy bc I cant watch it thanks to my dad! In Charmed is right after they vanquished Cole.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer -Angel, Charmed and Buffy do not belong to me! They belong to the WB and UPN. And if it was mine this would have happened once Cordilia, Wesley, Gunn and Conner saw the priestesses dead. Ohh and Cordilia would have never ever slept with Conner (ewwwww)  
  
  
**  
Cordilia Chase couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Minutes before she and the other found out from Angelus that the big bad could be vanquished with the help of these three woman called the priestess. And now before her, mother, daughters, sons and father, all killed. Now their only hope were brutally murdered by the big bad. All hope was lost and the sun will never be seen.   
  
It looks like they started the incantation   
said Gunn snapping Cordilia back to reality. She turned to Gunn was holding a piece patchment with the incantation. But its not finished, what are we going to do now?he asked. Wesley looked around , there was nothing else _to _ do. We may still have chance.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunnydale, Ca   
  
Willow Rosenberg sat on her bed meditating , a new day has come and she was ready for it even if the First was lurking around the corner. Since she got control over her magik she was back to her old self again and ready for everything that came along the way. knock knock.. Willow smiled at her best friend Xanger who was at the door with the big goofy grin he always wore.  
Come in!  
How's my favorite witch doing today? he asked as he gave her a hug.  
she's fine. Ready to kick some big bad butt! she said in her perky voice that everyone loved. Well, Buffy wanted me to tell you that breakfast is done  
Willow smiled, Tell her that I'll be there soon. I have to finish meditating with that Xander left leaving a very happy Willow behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
San Francisco,Ca  
  
Phoebe!! you are going to be late for work! Piper Halliwell screamed for her middle sister. Ever since they have vanquished Cole thing were a lot more quiet. No more demons taking over her super clean house, no siree, no more.  
auh, Piper do I have to go to work! Phoebe said in her most draggie voice ever. Piper smiled it was obvious that her sister was tired because of all the demon activity they had when Cole was around.  
Yes, you have to go to work, because then who is going to pay the bills. Piper smirked at her sister, Phoebe stuck her tongue at piper and in return she got a kitchen towel in her face.  
Hello my beautiful sisters!. Im off to work! came Paige trough the kitchen   
wait you aren't you going to have some breakfast? No I cant Im running late for work and I really don't like pancakes. Paige told Piper with a gross out look on her face. Well fine! Don't eat and starve to death Piper cried waving her hands all over the place.  
I believe I will. Bye PAige left the manor with a slam to the door. What Am I going to do with her Don't worry hunny, Well Im off Phoebe walked over to piper before going to get ready for work bye little baby, aunt Phoebe loves you she said in her best baby voice to Piper's stomach . Ahh Don't touch! Piper cried as Phoebe left laughing.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Los Angeles, Ca  
  
Everyone sat around the lobby of the Hyperion discussing what to do next.   
So, are you sure these people can do it? Gunn asked trying to make sense of it all.  
Yes, I'm positive, they have gone trough many thing and I know they can finish the spell and also make it work. Wesley said assuring everyone that this plan will work no matter what.   
But what if she cant control the dark magik anymore, and tries to end the world all over again? Fred asked nervousness clear in her tone. She wont do that. I was informed that she has great control of her magik again. Wesley said once more.   
But what if the other three cant make it because they have to much to worry about in San Francisco? Fred once more asked Wesley looked at her, she looked so beautiful _Wesley control your self you know what happened last time_ he reminded him self. Everything will work, I promise, So everyone agree? Once everyone around him nodded in agreement he turned to the phone.  
  
time to call Willow and The Charmed ones  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**AN: I will not abandon this story bc I already have it finished and typed out. Please please please review. This is like my IT story and I want people to tell me what they think about it. If you have any sugestions email me at gc_punk_goodness@hotmail.com not at the email i have there bc I dont check that one anymore. Thanks! peace out!**


	2. Phone Call part1

**AN:OMG thank you sooo much for your reviews! Im so thankfull =0). Okay here is the new Chapter. I told you I would update soon. The next Chapter will be on either today or tomorrow night. And Im not really allowed to say bad words so Im trying to butt other words for them.  
  
  
Disclaimer - Im going to get really tired of wring this so you better memorize it. lol.Angel, Charmed and Buffy do not belong to me! They belong to the WB and UPN. And if it was mine this would have happened once Cordilia, Wesley, Gunn and Conner saw the priestesses dead. Ohh and Cordilia would have never ever slept with Conner (ewwwww).   
On with the show!  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2 - Phone Calls   
  
  
time to call Willow and The Charmed Ones  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today was not a good day for Phoebe, She had tons of letters to read and an article that was due in before lunch, and she hadn't even started it .  
Phoebe can you finish that some time today. you have less than two hours to finish it. her boss practically yelled at her. Cant her life get any worse! And fighting demons were the least of her problems when it cant to her job. If only she could charge for her service. _Now there's a thought, _ She mused to her self as she started her article.  
  
Minutes later it was finished and straight to the press.  
Well I am off for the day! She announced to her boss just before her boss started yapping she was out to meet her sister Paige.  
Hey, how was work? Paige asked when she saw Phoebe coming closer to her green beetle. It was heck! I betcha Paige grind as she speed out of the parking lot. So what are we doing today? Phoebe asked Well I was planing to go get some food before going to the ma... She trailed of when she heard her phone ring. Phoebs can you get that for me, I really dont want to crash again Phoebe smiled and did as she was told   
  
Dude its just a phone dont need to yell at it. Paige said sarcastically.   
Is Paige Mathews there? the person in the other line asked. yes she is who is this? Phoebe ask with curiosity.  
Im Wesley Pryce. Im a Friend of the family the guy, Wesley, said  
Phoebe covered the phone peace and looked at Paige.  
Who is it? Paige asked with a puzzled look in her face. Its some guy named Wesley Paige screamed stopping the car and jerked the phone away from Phoebe.   
Hey . Wes, How's life?  
Not great, I believe.  
What do you mean not great, are you okay?  
There was a long pause on the other line.  
Wes are you there? A worried Paige asked her old friend.  
Paige, I need your help here?  
why?, what's happening? Paige new that there was something bad going on, but her big question was What?  
There's a Beast that has summoned here not so long. And we need you and your sisters to vanquish him. And it is no ordinary demon, We cant find a way to destroy him and we need the power of three, since the ancient priestesses were killed.   
What!!?? Paige yelled making Phoebe jump with a start.  
what's wrong?Phoebe asked now worried. She had this bad feeling it was something big.  
Can you help us? Wesley ask. the Charmed ones were their only Hope and hopefully they will help.  
We will. I'll get to you as soon as I can.  
Paige hung up the phone and started the car.  
what was that all about??  
I'll explain later, we have to get to the Manor. With a nod from Phoebe they were off and out of site.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
**A.N. I know what on your mind. How does Paige and Wesley know each other? WEll guess what Im not telling you til like 5 chapters from now. *doges a tomatto* Im just playing I'll explain that on the next chapter. *everyone calms down* well thats all for today foks! Hasta la vista baby! haha.**  



	3. Phone Calls pt 2

**A.N. I guess chapter 3 came sooner than I thought!  
Thanks again to all those who reviewed. you guys are my Insperation!!! lol. you guys rock!  
  
On with the show!**  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3. Phone calls part 2  
  
It was already past lunch time, when Willow went to the Magic Box to help Anya with the costumers that she hadn't already scared off. Giles was still in England trying to get away from it all, if that was ever possible, and Let Anya in charge of the Magic Box . Since he had already made her partner before .  
  
Hey Will and Orb of Thesalah came in yesterday, look!  
  
Willow went over to Anya who was holding the orb. And it all came back to her, the first time she ever got a taste of real magik. She used an orb just like this one to return Angel's soul.  
Don't sell that you never know if we might have to use it someday to return Spikes soul.   
She chuckled at the thought of Spike ever having his soul removed. Spikes soul was sealed unlike Angel's, Who can lose his with just one single spark of Happiness in his undead life. She scowled at the thought of Angelus coming back. HE was such a horrible person, HE actually killed her fish!  
Come Again!  
Anya's voice rang through the wall of the Magic Box snaping Willow back to reality.  
  
Im going to the box to get some more chicken legs and toads.  
Willow nodded at Anya as she made her way to the back of the store where they kept all the merchandise that just came in.  
  
Will kept looking around the shop, spotting any new and unusual things that Anya orders. When the phone rang making her leave what she was doing to go answer it.  
  
Magic Box, Willow speaking. She answered happily.  
  
Willow thank GOD! A female voice that sounded oddly familiar answered back.  
  
  
  
Yes its me! I tried to reach you at Buffy's but Dawnie told me that you were over at the Magic shop helping Anya Cordy said all in one breath. She sounded so different from the last time she talked to her. Some how she sounded less Cordilia and more Cordy.  
  
Okay?, So whats up, how are things in L.A.? surpriseness (*A.N. is that even a word?*) clear in her voice.  
Oh everything is fine here. Well not really, thats why Im calling. Will we need your help. We need you to come to L.A.   
  
Willow was now more surprise than before. Why would Cordilia need her in Los Angeles for?  
was all she could Ask.  
We need you to get Angel's soul back  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
At the Manor.  
  
Okay who is this Wesley guy again and How does he know about us?  
Piper asked her little sister once everyone was present at the Manor.  
Paige took a deep breath. This is going to be a long story.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
**A.N. .:evil lauugh:. buwahaha. Nice little cliffy there aint it! haha I did it unperpuse. hehe *ducks tomatto to the head inches from hitting her*** **dont worry! I wont do it again for now! lol**  



	4. Explanations

**AN = You guys I am so sorry this took for ever and a day to get here. I just had this really bad block. But my brain is now okay and ready for action. the next chapter woill be up this weekend. Again to all those peeps who reviews. THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!! and just a reminder there will be no couple thing going on (b/a, c/a). Buffy will meet with Angel but thats in the end when everything is all good. Oh and remember what ever is happening in Angel now, never happened. So the whole cordilia killing Liliah and the sould thing never happened.  
  
On with the Show!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- explanations.  
  
  
When my parents died I was an orphan and since I was a minor I couldn't live alone. My parents best friends were my guardians but they died in something similar to my parents, And thats when Wesley came. He was my guardians son. Paige finished explaining.  
  
That still doesn't explain how he knows about us.   
  
Piper reminded Paige again. She really didn't know how Wes knew about her and her sisters. But she had to tell her sisters and Leo something. Thats when it hit her.  
  
The Watchers Counsel . He used to work with the Watchers Counsel...   
Sounds evil. " Phoebe commented from her corner.  
  
I've heard of them. They are the ones that call on the slayer Leo explained to the charmed ones. The three sisters nodded their heads in understand ment.  
  
So, what should we do? asked Phoebe  
  
What we always do Piper said as she looked at Leo. With out even having asking, he knew what he had to do. Im on it he said as he orbed away.   
  
We are going to the book of shadows to see what we can find about the priestesses and what they did to the beast the first time. Piper suggested. The three sisters headed to the attic.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sunnydale, Ca.  
  
  
Some how Willow knew that something bad always comes from a good. Cordilia's words were still engraved in her mind. How could they do that. Again. Why couldn't they just leave his soul alone and just tried to get some sense out of the situation just like the scoobies do. Now she had to go to LA, to help get Angel's soul back. Willow kept pacing around the room if only she could remember the spell !!  
  
  
Buffy entered Willow's room to find her pacing around like a maniac. But then again she always did that when she was trying to think.  
  
  
Will, is everything okay?? she asked.  
  
  
Willow gave her a weak smile and instantly she knew that something was not right. There was a strong silence in the room._ how am I going to tell Buffy!_   
  
  
Angel lost his soul She blurred out before she could stop her self .  
  
  
Buffy's face fell, sadness clear in her features. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and tried again.  
  
  
H-How do you know? Willow looked at her best friend in the whole world.   
  
  
Cordilia called me, to tell me that , She didn't tell me much just that it was stolen and released, and they need me to return it Buffy didn't have to think twice. She went to the closet and took out a backpack and started packing for Willow.  
  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Packing for you  
  
But I need things for the spell  
  
Then we go to the magic shop and get them. Buffy said her tone stern.  
Willow shrugged. _To LA it is!  
  
  
_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Back in LA.  
  
Is Willow coming? Fred asked Cordillia once she was out of Angel's office.  
  
  
Yes, Buffy just called and told me she was on her way here Cordy answered hoping t  
  
hat Buffy wasn't coming too. Angel was hers now, even though he doesn't love her anymore. And Buffy can't come and get him away from her.  
  
Any word from the Charmed ones?? This came from Gunn, he was playing with some fire thing made out of a lighter and an actual gun.  
  
I haven't heard from Paige. Wesley answered. They all stared at the television with  
  
Angelus. He was once more babbling about how Angel was never coming back.   
  
You'll never find it. he chanted And I will get out of here!! They kept ignoring him telling themselves that he was just being evil.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
San Francisco, Cali  
  
  
  
So we have a spell,Piper looked at Phoebe who nodded. we have a ride to L.A. she looked at Leo and Paige, and received a smile from both. Now we need to call that Wesley guy   
Got it covered Paige exclaimed as she called for the phone that orbed on to her hands.  
  
And we are set,   
  
  
what about the house? Phoebe asked.  
  
  
what about it? Piper asked back  
  
  
We cant just leave it like this, you know what happened that time with those demon neighbors. Phoebe had a point, with them out of the house and miles away from it, anything can happen.  
  
we can make a spell that can protect the house from anything, there must be one in the book Leo suggested as he started flipping the pages.  
  
minutes later the girls were doing a protection spell. and ready to go. Piper looked at her husband and said  
  
Okay hunny do your thing!   
  
And off they went to save the day.  
  
  
  
**AN = no cliffy today guys. I dont feel that evil. I left all my evilness in the choir room. lol. So what you think? Good? Bad? Okay? To tell the truth i think its kinda boring but the chapters will get better. It was just this one that was really complicated. But now is out. review please you guys know how much i like them. =0)**


	5. 5 by 5

**AN. I know I took for ever again! Im so sorry! I had another block but not Im back and I have this chapter on and When Roswell ends Im going to start to type the other chater. Today Is a never before seen by me Roswell episode so I have to see it! And I have a question... Does anybody here know how I can accept annonymous reviews???? bc I dont have the slightest Idea.   
  
AND I REPEAT NO COLE! HE IS DEAD! I DONT LIKE HIM! AND I DONT WANT HIM TO COME. HE IS EVIIIIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!  
  
To all those who reviewed thank you soo much and for those who cant thank you for reading I'll try to fix the prob.   
  
And Darklight you are so smart!!! Thank you soo much for that idea Im so using it. and this chapter is for you!! thanx dude!  
  
  
  
Now On with the show!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** ºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµº  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - 5 by 5  
  
  
San Diego, Ca  
  
  
  
Faith sat in a chair in front of the attorney general of the San Diego women   
  
correctional facility. Its been four years since she arrived here thanks to Angel he   
  
helped her a lot, that why she always cared so much about him. She had heard from   
  
Wesley, her old watcher, that something bad had risen but he never told her what.   
  
But she could feel it in her bones she knew that things weren't right in the world. But   
  
what was her to do she's here stock in jail. So none of that was her problem anymore   
  
thats what Buffy is for. B can take care of anything, right?  
  
  
  
Faith are you listening?? Mr. McAllen interrupted her train of thoughts.   
  
yes, Im listening to tell the truth she wasn't listening , Since when does she listen to   
  
anybody?  
  
  
Then you must have heard me when I said that you have been release Mr. McAllen said with a shrug.  
  
  
Now he definitely knows that she wasn't listening.   
  
  
McAllen laughed, he knew this girl too well. Every since she came up to him and told him what she did , he had taken a sort of like for this girl.  
  
  
Like I served my years or what? she asked. She was so happy , finally she was getting out of this place.   
  
  
Well most of them, we are releasing you because you have showed good behavior for the past 5 years. So we are giving you to the wild. But with one condition...  
  
  
  
  
You have to report here once a month to see how you are doing   
  
  
fine by me, when do I get to leave? Faith asked   
  
  
tomorrow actually McAllen answered.  
  
  
Today is too late for a girl your age to be out there with no protection.  
  
  
Faith nodded to the old man. But before she left the office she turned around and asked for the thing she has never asked for....  
  
  
Mr. McAllen, can I... um ... can I ask for a favor?  
  
  
  
ºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµº  
  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe it she was actually doing it. She has taking a road trip to L.A. in   
  
  
Spikes car and she was alone. The perfect day that was today was a nightmare for   
  
  
Willow Rosenberg. She would have loved to be in a plane right now   
  
But no, the Airport in Los Angeles wasn't working because of all the weird   
  
thinks that were happening. She turned on the radio to find nothing but news about   
  
what was going on in Los Angeles. And it sounded bad pretty bad. All Willow could  
  
do was pray that everything comes out right and that things could be back to   
  
normal before tomorrow or the next day. Willow kept driving until she saw a motel 6   
  
not far from her. She was really close to LA , but too tired to keep driving. She parked   
  
the car and went over to the check in window. The lady that was there looked no older   
  
than 45 she had this ugly pink and yellow dress with stripes.   
  
How many rooms? She said with this thick southern accent.  
  
Ju.. . just one please Willow looked over her shoulder, living in the hellmouth had   
  
showed her never to be too careful.   
  
The lady handed her a key and Willow made her way to the room as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
ºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµº  
  
  
  
  
Faith couldn't sleep that night, In only a few hours she was going to be on her way to  
  
Los Angeles thanks to McAllen who arranged for her to get there tomorrow. Even if   
  
she had to ride in one of those stinky police cars, ew. She looked at the clock in front  
  
of her jail cell it was only 11:30 pm. Faith closed her eyes again she almost had the   
  
sleep but was gone once she heard her neighbor give this loud snore. Thats It! She   
  
told her self as she got up from her bed and started looking for thinks to take her mind   
  
off of things. Being a slayer and all she decided to train her self a little. She was going   
  
to LA and she had a bad feeling she had to kick some big bad butt. She knew once she  
  
got there Angel was going to send her off to do something even if it was with him or with Wesley.   
  
  
  
  
ºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµº  
  
  
  
  


After getting lost and almost getting killed, thanks to Paige's bad sence of direction  
  
the Charmed Ones and Leo finally got there... they hope.  
  
  
Are you sure this is the Hyperion? Phoebe asked looking around at what it looked like   
a ... cage.   
  
  
Well this is where Paige said it was Leo said looking around, he too thinks something is not right.  
  
  
I dont know about you guys but I think we are alone Paige said take a step back.  
  
Just then a figure rose from the darkness.  
  
  
Thats because you'r not  
  
  
  
  
  
ºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµº  


**  
  
A.N. --- What do you guys think... Faith is back! I love her. she is so cool. Did you guys hear? No more Buffy. Sarah is leaving *sniff sniff* I am soo sad! Anywayzzzzz.... Tell me what you guys think and I hope you guys like it I think It was pretty good. but I dont know... you tell me,  
  
and again NO COLE!!!! evilllllllllllllllll!**


	6. encounters

**AN: Dudes now I accept annonymous reviws! *does a little dance*  
And I wanted to tell you guys that I am the owner of this fic and dont try to steal the idea I have some really big plans with this.  
  
  
Okay once again this story has nothing to do with that happened last week in _ANGEL_**_us_** or what will happen this week (Willow is coming next week!!aaahhh) Did I ever tell you guys how much I hate Cordilia!? Well you know now! Once agian NO COLE IN THIS FIC! I DONT LIKE HIM! HE IS DEAD. and i think thats it so on with the show!!  
  
  
**   
ºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµ  
  
  
  
I dont know about you guys but I think we are not alone Paige said take a step back.  
  
Just then a figure rose from the darkness.  
  
  
Thats because you'r not  
  
  
  
ºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµºµ  
  
  
Chapter 6 - encounters  
  
Leo, What did you do?!?!?!? said Piper In frustration.  
  
  
I ... I don't know the young white lighter answered  
  
  
The do something!!! she said thru clenched teeth.  
  
Angelus got closer to the witches his face could be seen better.  
  
So I Finally get to meet the Powerful Charmed ones, Your cute he smirked as he looked at Phoebe.   
  
How does he know us? Phoebe whispered to Paige, who just shrugged in reply.  
  
Piper Freeze him!!!! Phoebe yelled when Angelus morphed in to game face.  
  
Piper drew her hands in to the air and frizzed Angelus.  
  
They sighted in relief, and looked around.  
  
Now, we need to get out of here Leo stated as he took his wife's hand to orb . Just as they were about to make their great escape , Angelus begins to unfreeze.  


  
  
  
Leo Hurry All four joined hands and In seconds they were out of the cage and staring at the vampire from the out side as he banged his hands on the steal cage and gave one of his infamous grows (AN: the one that makes us melt!). There went his midnight snack!  
  
  
  
~ Lobby ~  
  
Yo weren't the charmed ones suppose to be here a'ready? Gunn questioned Wesley  
Wesley was about to ignore him but decided not to.  
  
  
They may be running a bit later, I supposed  
  
Who are those people down there with Angelus?? Fred asked breaking the tension between Gunn and Wesley.  
  
Oh... dear Lord. With out thinking twice Wesley and Gunn made their way to the basemen as fast as they could with tranquilizers at hand.  
  
  
  
Paige heard some foot steps coming from the stairs . She looked over her shoulder and saw Wesley coming over with some other guy that she obviously didn't know   
  
  
she called  
  
Paige what are you doing down here? Wesley asked Paige as he gave her hug. it had been so long since he had seen her.  
  
well we sorta ran into some trouble on our way and we orbed inside the cage by accident   
  
  
But are you all okay? Wesley asked Paige and her companions, They all nodded yes,  
  
Come lets get you upstairs?  
  
  
They made their way to the lobby and they were all introduced to everyone. Piper felt something wrong between the LA gang . Something was definitely off about them. And the feeling came from the boy in the corner. He gave her some weird vibes like if something was wrong with him or if he was hiding something. But she let it go. Her maternal instincts were probably kicking in  
  
Piper stud up from where she was sitting and said  
I would like to go to bed, Pregnant ladies need their rest   
she gave Leo a good night kiss and asked Fred to please show her a room where she could sleep in.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Morning 120 miles outside L.A. ~*~  
  
  
  
That morning Willow awoke with the sound of the alarm clock that she had set up the night before. It was 9:30 am and time for her to start driving again.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower before leaving the motel. She took all her belongings and started making her way out the door and off to a new day. But the beautiful sun that she had expected to come wasn't there. Darkness took over the sky .  
  
What the...   
  
she checked her watch maybe it had stopped working and she didn't know. She went over to the front desk to find that the lady from last night wasn't there but a fat man instead.  
  
Excuse me, but can you tell me what time it is? Willow asked.  
  
Its eleven o three. He answered and went back to reading his magazine. Willow though for a second that the covering of the sun could be spreading, but the idea didnt make more sense to her.  
  
she carefully, but in full alert, made her way to the car and turned on the engine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two more miles left and they will be in L.A. Faith wanted to go so bad. She had heard in the news that there had been a rain of fire and that the sun had been blocked. It most be a vampires playground out there' she thought as she looked around.   
  
They had just entered the LA boarders and just like she had thought vampires and demons walked around.   
  
Boys I suggest you roll up your windows   
  
Faith told Eddie , one of the officers that kept her company and never tried to hurt her while she was in jail. Before the widow could have been closed a vampires tried to get his hand inside the car.   
  
What are those things? the shaken driver asked.   
You don't wanna know... she told them with a smirk.   
  
  
you know what you can just leave me a couple of streets ahead. Faith instructed .  
  
  
the two officers looked at each other.   
  
Faith we can't do that! Did you get a good look at those things?   
  
Faith gave Eddie a smirk if he only knew.   
  
  
Don't worry nothing's going to happen to me , just as soon as you drop me off leave and don't turn around.   
the officers nodded, they knew better than to say otherwise.  
  
Faith looked out the window and she could see from afar the Hyperion. Just leave me here, Faith got off the car but before she closed the door she said   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow really didn't know were she was going. There was so much darkness around that she couldn't see the names of the streets , she was thinking of doing a locator spell but then again she didn't really want to do magic until she went over to the LA gang. And she really didn't want to risk going all demony even if she can control it now.  
  
A noise from out side brought Willow back to reality. She looked to see if she accidentally ran over something but couldn't see anything. So she shrugged it off. But she heard the same noise again.   
  
Okay this can't be good she said to no one in particular. Looking at the the gas indicator she knottiest that she was out of gas and the car was beginning to stop.   
  
Great you couldn't stop when we were in sunnydale but you had to stop here of all places.   
  
Willow looked around , the place didn't look very great you can see demons walking around the street like they owned the place and vampires feeding on people who were crazy enough to be out side after the whole rain of fire.  
  
With no other choice at hand Will looked through her bag to find a couple of stakes that Buffy had put in her backpack . She took all the ingredients for the spell and got them inside her backpack. With extreme caution and a little prayer too, she got out of the car and started walking .   
  
Trying to act normal like if nothing was happening Willow walked over to the side of an ally.   
  
Hey, Red a voice from the darkness said.   
Will looked around, *great out of all the places to pass by Will*   
Willow tried to ignore what she knows its a vamp and kept walking more to the center of the street but before she knew it the vamp grabbed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes had passed by and for some reason the Hyperion looked farther away . Faith just kept walking, If she ran the vamps will go after her and if she just walked they will go up to her but she won't be too tired to dust them. But then again she didn't have any stakes with her.  
  
  
  
  
Faith looked around to see who was calling for help . But she couldn't see anyone   
  
  
  
  
  
Faith ran a little , that voice sounded so familiar. Just then she saw someone with Flaming red hear trying to get away from a vamp.   
  
Willow, WILLOW! Faith screamed as she ran over to the young wicca and side kicked the vamp.  
  
Will are you okay?  
He's getting up! Willow warned  
  
Faith stud up with out waiting for it to get any closer she kicked him in the face braking his nose then punched him to had that the vamp hit the wall of the building  
  
Faith here!  
  
Willow through a stake to Faith who catched it and in no time the vamp was dust.  
Faith walked over to Willow and bend down   
are you okay?  
  
Willow smiled warmly Yeah Im okay. So are you still evil?  
This made her feel bad because last time she had seen willow she tried to hurt them when they were trying to befriend her.  
  
Im good. It was just a faze, come on  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN: I really didnt know what else to write so I just left it there. But I'll continue it from there tomorrow bc right now American Idol is on (P.S. Im not a teeny bopper I just like to see people mad!) Later   
  
and r&R plezzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
